


this is not what I signed up for...

by mAadMax



Series: Harringrove Week of Love 2020 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tommy as a goddamn cupid, Tommy is so done with his best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/pseuds/mAadMax
Summary: Tommy hated how Steve and Billy would fight and act like little shits so he makes his mission go get them to be friends. Only he didn’t expect to see how pathetic they were trying to pretend they didn’t have a crush on each other.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Week of Love 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629697
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	this is not what I signed up for...

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the prompt for the second day of Harringrove Week of Love! For this one I chose “mutual pining” because I’m a soft for that!
> 
> Also I just had to throw Tommy in there because I’m a softie for him too lmao
> 
> Just ignore any mistakes in this, english is not my first language so...
> 
> Enjoy it!

Tommy was one hundred percent done. If he could travel in time he would definitely do that just to kick his own ass on the day he decided that he should get Steve and Billy to hang out. That probably was the worst idea he ever had, worse than when he decided to streak naked around his neighbourhood in the winter after he was dared by Steve.

When Billy first got to Hawkins both he and Steve tried to welcome the new guy, only to be shut down by him. Billy had told them he had no interest in making friends with a “bunch of rednecks”, and while Tommy had only rolled his eyes and backed off, Steve had called the guy a fucking asshole. And that was the start of the their fights.

Billy and Steve were always on each other, picking fights during parties, trying to hurt the other at basketball practice. Billy even had done some stupid - but also funny - pranks to Steve, who always got his revenge. While they had their fight, Tommy had actually managed to befriend Billy after doing an english project together, so they start hanging out out of school too.

The problem was that Steve always got pissed at him for hanging with Billy and vice-versa, so he has to actually come up with a schedule to give them both his time of the day, and that made Tommy feel like a little kid after his parents got a divorce: one day hanging with Steve, the other with Billy, then back to Steve...

It was fucking exhausted and he was done with his friends being a couple of babies. He had actually managed to get Steve and Billy at his place on a Friday afternoon and made both of them sit on the couch so they could hang.

“If you don’t behave, I’ll kick both of your asses. So sit back, grab a beer and enjoy the fucking movie.” Tommy told them while dropping himself on the couch, putting his feet on the center table and opening his beer and a bag of chips.

He heard Billy scoff from where he was, next to the basement’s stairs and turned his head to look at the blond, with raised eyebrows. “What? You don’t believe I can kick your ass? I kicked Steve’s once. Just try me.”

That made Billy look at Steve, who was sitting on the couch next to Tommy. The boy only shrugged before taking his shoes off and making himself at home, a beer in hand. Billy decided not to test Tommy that day so he just walked to the ugly dark green armchair and sat down.

It was a good day. At first Billy and Steve still tried to pick fights but Tommy shut that down very quickly with a threat of not sharing his weed with them. After that, both boys had shit up and they got high in Tommy’s basement.

So they got together on the next Friday. And then the next one. And the next. Billy had started to sit down at Tommy and Steve’s table during lunch. Him and Steve were actually talking without trying to kill each other. Sure, they still teased each other, but it was a friendly tease. Tommy was happy.

And then he was not.

The three of them turned inseparable, always doing shit together, being the rockstars of the basketball team, breaking each other’s records at the keg. It was during a party at Vickie’s that Tommy saw the first sign. They were drinking at the backyard and shooting the shit when Beth - or was it Kelsey? - had come up to them and asked Steve to dance, to which he said yes.

He and Billy stayed there, drinking and talking and Tommy realized that Billy kept taking glances to where people were dancing. He would stare at them for a while and then back at Tommy or somewhere else. Tommy squeezed his eyes at his friend and looked over to see what the fuck Billy was looking at. He saw Harrington dancing like a fucking idiot with the girl and then glanced back at Billy, who was looking like someone had pissed in his beer.

“Why are you looking that way at Steve?”

That made Billy broke out of his brain and he looked at Tommy, eyebrows furrowed at him.

“Who said I’m looking at the fucker?”

“Well, you keep looking at the spot he is dancing with the girl.” Tommy knew he should shut up before he got his teeth knocked out but he kept going. “Do you still hate him? I thought you and him had buried the hatchet, man!”

“Shut the fuck up. I’m not looking at them, freckled asshole.” Billy dunked the rest of the beer and crushed the can in his hand before tossing it at Tommy, who swerved to not get hit by it.

“Whatever.” He decided to let go for now.

The second sign came to him not even a week later, after Billy and Steve has gotten into a discussion during basketball and Tommy and the other guys had to come in between before it turned into a whole ass fight. Steve was now driving Tommy home and going on and on and on about how Billy was an asshole. How he didn’t see why everyone loved him. How the girls opened their legs to him but not to Steve. He had not stopped talking about Billy since they got into the car and they were now reaching Tommy’s house, on the other side of the town.

“You sound like a jealous bitch, Steve.” He interrupted his best friend. “You’re complaining about him since we left the school. Even I never done that when I was with Carol, man.”

Steve stepped on the brakes suddenly, making the car go into a full stop. He turned his head to look at Tommy in the passenger seat. “What the fuck are you saying?”

“I’m just saying! You and him act like a married couple! Always picking on each other just to have the other’s attention. It’s kinda funny actually.” He let out a quietly laugh.

“Fuck you. Billy and I are not a goddamn couple, asshole.” Steve faced the road again, not looking at Tommy anymore but giving him a full view of his now reddened cheek.

That was interesting.

After that he kept a close look at both of his friends, watching how they interacted with each other. It didn’t take long for him to see how Steve would blush when Billy called him pretty boy or how Billy would actually smile at something Steve had said. After that it was easy to see the tiny things they did.

Billy was always touching Steve in someway. Side hugs here and there, fingers poking Steve’s side to be a pain in the ass, during basketball Billy was always trying to mess Steve’s hair. And Steve had just accepted it and Tommy could see how he always leaned into Billy when they were sitting next to each other and how he always had a tiny smile on his face whenever Billy touched him.

Then the looks had started. Steve would stare at Billy with heart eyes when the boy wasn’t looking and when he did, Steve would look away very quickly and blush. What Steve didn’t know and Tommy did was that Billy was always looking back at him too. It was pretty ridiculous.

Now Tommy was at his basement sitting on the couch, Steve next to him and Billy in the armchair and they kept looking at each other like a couple of teenager girls and then pretending they weren’t and Tommy was done. It was too much.

“Okay! You know what? You’re both so fucking stupid and I’m this close to kick both of your asses from my house.” He shouted suddenly, scaring both boys, who looked at him with huge eyes. “You,” he pointed at Steve, “stop looking at Billy and then looking away when he catches you! And you,” he turned to Billy, “just fucking touch Steve properly! It’s getting really pathetic this little game of yours!”

He could see Steve next to him turn into a red mess, eyes looking everywhere but him or Billy, who was now looking at Tommy like he was going to kill him.

“I don’t know what are you talking about.” The blonde replied, trying to be nonchalant about it.

Tommy groaned and rubbed his hands on his face, gathering his last drop of patience. “I’m talking about this crush you guys have on each other. You either make a move or move on. I can’t deal with this.” He got up, grabbing the hoodie on the back of the couch. “I’m going to Benny’s to grab burger for us and when I come back you better be laying on this couch with sex hair.” He didn’t wait for a reply, just walked out of the basement, leaving his friends to talk or whatever they were going to do. If they didn’t resolve this thing Tommy would lock both of them in a goddamn closet until they did.

He made sure to drive slowly to Benny, giving them time. It took almost one hour for him to finally get back home again. He opened the door, not hearing anything and he didn’t know if it was a good or a bad thing. Grabbing more beers from the fridge, he made his way to the basement again, making sure to make loud noises, just in case they were actually doing something. He didn’t need to see them doing the dirty.

Tommy stopped at the bottom of the stairs and look at the scene in front of him. Billy was now sitting on the couch and had his arm around Steve’s shoulder, while the brunette was leaning into Billy’s body. Finally.

“I though I told you I wanted to see sex hair and from here Steve’s hair looks the same.” He said out of nowhere, making both boys turn their head in his direction.

Billy grinned at Tommy before replying. “His hair is fine but mine isn’t because your friend here is a kinky motherfucker and likes to pull on people’s hair while he gets his dick blown.”

Tommy let out a huge laughter before dropping into the armchair, watching Steve punch Billy in the arm. “I don’t remember you complaining about it.”

“Of course you didn’t. I had my mouth full of your monster cock, how was I supposed to complain.” Billy replied, wiggling his tongue at Steve, who only rolled his eyes.

Tommy threw the burger bag at them to make them stop talking. “Okay, that’s enough. Glad you two stopped being little bitches but I definitely don’t want to hear about you guys having sex so shut the fuck up and put in another movie.”

What Tommy didn’t know was that putting up with Steve and Billy fighting or pining was nothing like having to put up with them as a couple. He vowed to never act like a cupid again.


End file.
